Luna Moonstone
"Dear full moon, I thank thy. For you'r gracefull silver light shinning upon my dark and lonesome life has granted my life long with. Thank you....For allowing me to meet Espio." - Luna saying that shes happy to meet Espio while looking at the full moon. Luna is a female hedgehog that appears in Life of Heroes RP and Life of Heroes RP 2. At first, she was suposaly a human, but after a monster attacks her and destroys her odd braslet, she is reveiled to be a hedgehog. She has not said anything in the first RP, but in the sequal RP after being rescued from Red's assult on her, she talks to the Chaotix and reveils her true name. RP Bio Luna first appeares in Life of Heroes RP after being captured by NightDusk while watching Sia, Crash Man, and everyone else. NightDusk toke Luna along with him to make sure if she was up to something. At this time, Luna was thought as a human, seeing how her appearence was in human form. Luna then somehow escaped from NightDusk (possibly using invisability) and was soon attacked by a monster. The monster threw Luna into Shadow, causing her odd braclet, that made her look like a human, to break and revile her ture form as a hedgehog. In the second RP, she is first seen walking in the forest right befor Red came in and attacked her. Dew to being hit by Red's Blood Drill, Luna was pushed by the power of the attack to a close distence to where CM, Sia and the Chaotix were. While trying to get away from Red, she accidentally bumped into Espio and then was protected by him and the Chaotix, including Sia and CM. Soon after Red leaves and while CM and Smerk were fighting, Luna started to feel dizzy dew to the lose of some blood and fainted into Espio's arms as he helped her back on her feet. Sia then helped heal Luna's arm from her injery and Luna soon after woke up again. While Sia was with Crash Man and Smerk at CM's house, Luna thanked the Chaotix for saving her from Red and told them her name. After a bolt of lightening struck on the Chaotix's base, Luna followed them to there base to see that it was on fire and, soon after Sia got rid of the fire, was burnt to a crisp. Luna then gave some simpathy to the Chaotix about having ther home burnt and was sadened by the sight of there base in its condition. While thinking to herself, and without knowing, she was actually using telempathy on Espio and was suprised when he responded back with telempathy. After Spike was defeated and while Smerk was injered, Luna used her star to heal Smerk back to health while still acompanying everyone on there trip to where ever Crash Man wanted to go. A little later Luna captured Dingodile while he and Tiny Tiger were trying to attack the gang in the Crash Glider. Then, Luna tried to help the heroes by attacking Dr. Tropy, who transported her to 1995 but then came back thanks to Espio. After she got back on the plane, and right after CM told Sia he had a dark past, Luna became shocked at this because, while thinking to herself and accidentally using telempathy on Espio again, she too has a dark past. Later, Luna found the tracking divice in Fake Crash Man's collar and destroyed it, but in anger and then became bothered by something. When all the heroes went back on the plane, she was still bothered, but wasn't after when the plane crashed and CM was kidnaped. Soon after, both Luna and Espio senced someone watching them and through telempathy they agreed to not find who is until they save CM. With this, Luna agreed and smiled at Espio. On the starship where CM was, the heroes came across a trap and Bowser was about to shoot her with his Dark Cannon. But Espio pushed her out of the way and was turned into a statue. Luna then attacked Bowser for this but soon later came to Espio's statue form sadly. And without knowing, Luna revived Espio and hugged him in relive. However, soon after Luna felt dizzy dew to being exposed to the black chaos emerald that was abord the ship. A litle after, the team agrees to go to a dinner party at Q-Pid's uncle's mansion. After Espio came out with his tux on, Luna thought to herself and thinked Espio looked handsome. At the mansion, Luna asked Espio through telempathy if she looked rediculouse befor she came out whearing a beautiful blue dress. Luna saw Shadow a little depresed and asked him what was bothering him. But after Luna mentioned Red, Shadow got mad and walked away. Luna is now currently standing on a windor boucony next to the room where everyone else is and looking at the full moon. Abilities Lunar Slash: Luna shoots a small, silver wave of energy at her foes Moon Vision: Luna turns invisable Moon Sight: Luna's eyes stares into the eyes of her foes while glowing white and gray, causing them to be intimadate and paralized of fear for 10 seconds. Also, when she places her star on a injery, the star heals the injery. Luna ties this star with a string and wears it as a necklace to make it look like its a normall necklace. Appearence Luna looks exacly like she dose in the picture on the right. But her shoes are purple sandles with a black strap on each one. And on her dress, theres a yellow moon on it. Also, her eyes are suppose to be silver instead of grey. Trivia *Luna appears to have some trust or interest in Espio, seeing how she has looked at him the most since she met the Chaotix. Luna also had most interventions with Espio then the other Chaotix members in the RP. She may also have a crush on him. *According to Red, she is considered a traitor to Black Doom. However, it is unknown how. Because of this, she didn't meet Shadow until they met in the Sub-Version World. However, Luna said that she was tricked into helping Black Doom a couple years ago by red. So that could be the reson why she betrayed Black Doom and Red. *When she looks at her reflection, it shows her as a human, even though she is still a hedgehog. *According to Red, Luna has a curse on her. This may effect on the reason why her reflection shows her as a human. However, it is still unknown what kind of curse it is, but it doesn't cause bad things to happen. But it could be similar to CM's ability to become a werewolf. *Whenever Luna talks, she uses a certain manner in speaking. *According to Luna's player, SierraSia, Luna has a nice angel-like voice. Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs